


Dirty Laundry

by addictedtosleep



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Biting, F/M, Horniness, Intense, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Passion, Rekindled love, Rough Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtosleep/pseuds/addictedtosleep
Summary: “Fuck no, as hot as that is,” he said as he held onto both her hands, “No.” He growled, placing both her hands, palms flat down on either side of her, and he made his way downwards. His teeth gave a light nip on one of her nipples, still through this newly favourite Tee of his, and kept going down till he was kneeling on the floor, his pants that much tighter against his hardness. He wanted to thank the Gods that his now kneeling position brought him perfectly aligned to her wetness, and his hands on her thighs pulled her closer towards the edge.OrFred shows up with a bottle of wine at the house of someone he loved (read: Loves)
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Dirty Laundry

Fred snapped out of his reverie as he heard her walk out of the kitchen, two glasses in hand. Even with everything that went down, not that their parting was unusually dramatic; she hadn’t lost her glow. He threw a small smile her way and decided that yes, he could do this. They could still have these evening with wines and catching up, maybe even binge watch shows like they usually did, without it meaning anything more than friends catching up.  
They both mutually came to the point in their relationship where they still loved each other, just not in love enough to work on their relationship again. So they decided to be friends and here he was, sitting on her couch with a bottle of cold wine on a humid evening.  
With poured glasses, they sat facing each other and spoke of work and friends and all the neutral topics they could think of, just to elongate Fred staying back. With this shared bundled blanket between them, the ginger realised it had been a while since either of them had spoken. He knew they were on the topic of, well, something, when he noticed how intense her gaze was looking at his lips sipping his wine.  
“Let me top that off for you,” she whispered as she sat up, and her demeanour had changed, almost as if she realised how openly she was staring at the man’s lips, and he scratched his stubble absentmindedly. They both had probably had enough to drink of this wine, he was sure, what with their glassy eyed glances and movements that were a little too slow to pass it off as anything else. Maybe it was this sluggishness that made Fred push his glass forward for the drink just as she turned the bottle towards him and by the time they caught up to what was happening, a good chunk of the wine was on Fred’s off white button down shirt. “Well, fuck.” She deadpanned, scrunching her eyes up adorably back at him. Her eyes widened and he realised that he said that out loud. “Okay, that was clearly the drunk in me babbling. But I feel like you’ve known I liked ‘the scrunch’ on you”  
“Oh, so do we have that trademarked, now?” she rolled her eyes, “Just give me that shirt and I’ll pop it in the washer.”  
What she didn’t expect was the slow tease Fred would put up as he popped the buttons from the top downwards, or maybe it was the slowness of the wine doing its bidding, needlessly she enjoyed the view.  
“Are you trying to turn me on, Weasley?” she whispered, looking up from where her eyes rested at the last button, just to say something to cut the sexual tension in the room building up. She knew the cooling in the room was cold enough before they even began drinking to have a blanket wrapped around them, which had now found it’s place somewhere on the rug, but right now it felt just like one of the summer nights they had shared in the first rental they had moved into, where just the fan and continually shredding clothes throughout the humid nights kept their sex life rocketing.  
As she walked over to the washing area, the thought of how beautiful things were back then surfaced, but they were both so young, their own careers weren’t as important as they became towards the end of their relationship. Nonetheless, she knew it was just the wine talking, along with a nice mix of habitual comfort that came with being in close proximity of the charm of Fred Weasley.  
Turning the machine on, she turned around to find Fred leaning against the door frame, arms folded in front of his shirtless body, his hair still in its perfect gelled up businessman quiff which honestly looked just about ready to be messed up. She blushed at where her thoughts were going, embarrassed that her thirst may be visible on her face, when she noticed his glassy eyes staring back at her, it almost looked like he was checking her out. She looked down at herself, clad in just a long T-shirt that if she remembers correctly was actually Fred’s shirt from his old Sports League. “I forgot I was wearing your T-sh-” her words were stuck somewhere in between her looking up and finding Fred slowly walking towards where she stood, and the way his eyes stared down at her lips, she knew what he wanted. A moment of ‘wait this may not feel as good in the morning’ rushed through her muddled brain but in that moment, she took a deep breath of this tall glass of handsome right in front of her, and found her hands going to his hair even before she had decided on kissing him.  
Their lips didn’t crash into each other like they do in movies, Fred slowly brushed his lips against hers, pulling back just a little, and she knew this move. She knew Fred just wanted her to seek his lips in an ultimate move of submission, and to be very fucking honest, she didn’t mind that right about now. With her hands tangling in his hair, she pulled him down and bit his lower lip, sucking it into her mouth lightly, her mouth parting slightly when she felt his hands on her ass, cupping harshly. “Mmm, still as plump as ever,” Fred groaned against her lips, making her bite his lip again with much more gusto. Pulling away she snarled back a “still a fucking ass lover” only to let out an unexpected squeal as Fred bent down enough to use the hands on her ass to pick her up and plop her onto the washer. That darm charm was doing nothing to help her think this through.  
“Only for your ass, baby,” not giving her a moment to respond or dwell on what he just said, he parted between her legs to a point where the V of his waist pressed against her wetness and his mouth was on hers again. The fiery passion they shared in that moment was a reminiscent of those very summery nights but in addition to an amalgamation of all that pent up sexual tension waking up their libidos. The gruff friction of the speckle of hair where his V ended right against her spread vagina had her hips pushing up harder just to get some relief on her throbbing clit, “Oh fuc-mmh”.  
Fred pulled away slowly, as if it was physically challenging for him to pull away from those lips, only to look down at the sheen of wetness on himself. Fred’s hands immediately found her thighs, moving the hem of the T-shirt upwards to reveal more of her skin, until he reached her hip bone to get a blatantly open view of her wet pussy. “You weren’t fucking wearing any underpants this whole time?” Fred groaned in a voice rougher than he recognized, very obviously past the point of casual horniness, if there is anything to say about how his cock throbbed through the dress pants that felt too tight on him right now. But he couldn’t really think of it when he had a clear view of what mere kissing had done to her core, now making him drool.  
He looked up to see her biting her lip, her head lolled back as a red flush ran from her cheeks right down till where her chest was visible, “no bra either,” she meekly responded, and fuck, how did he not notice her nipples perking through her T-shirt like that, his mind taking advantage of her position to put his mouth on that flushed neck while his fingers pinched both nipples in succession. The groan she let out was animalistic, her body instantly reacting to the stimulus by her hands pushing his mouth closer to her neck, and god, Fred was surely going to leave a mark. A feral part of him liked having his mark on her again, and he pulled back to see his work. He found a few blooming spots sure to mark up by tomorrow. Her gasp made him look down towards the source, only to find her hand that had found its way on her clit, rubbing away spurred on by his artwork on her neck.  
“Fuck no, as hot as that is,” he said as he held onto both her hands, “No.” He growled, placing both her hands, palms flat down on either side of her, and he made his way downwards. His teeth gave a light nip on one of her nipples, still through this newly favourite Tee of his, and kept going down till he was kneeling on the floor, his pants that much tighter against his hardness. He wanted to thank Merlin that his now kneeling position brought him perfectly aligned to her wetness, and his hands on her thighs pulled her closer towards the edge of the washer. He took a deep breath in, he could smell her from his view inches away, a familiar smell thickening around him. Fred’s hands continued their journey downwards, fingers feathery and light as opposed to the harsh breathing they both adorned, light gasps leaving her mouth like she couldn’t help herself. His fingers circled around her ankles and clasped smoothly, moving her legs upwards and watching what the stretch did to her parting lips in front of him. He placed her flexible limbs right beside her hands, and with this position there were zero chances of concealing anything from his gaze, “Look at you...” He couldn’t help but voice his thoughts, “So open and wet for me.” He could not look away from the beauty, but he could feel her look down at where he was seated, obediently spread out for him.  
“Please...” she whispered, and he probably wouldn’t have heard it at all if it weren’t for the way her stomach contracted, “do something. Don’t just stare.” She gasped out, like it was the most perverted thing he could be doing right now, and for as badly as he wanted to get his mouth on her, he quite liked seeing this desperate sheen clouding her decisions.  
“I may be out of practice, babe.” He spoke up, and it would’ve been believable if it weren’t for his raspy voice accompanying it. “You may need to guide me through... this.” He finished, putting his hands back on his knees, feigning patience when all he really wanted to do is eat her out raw. “Aaah, you can’t be serious! I am fucking dripping here...” followed by a whispered “for you.” when she looked down and met his gaze.  
Something shifted in the air, or maybe it was the wine wearing down a little, but she just maintained eye contact and bit her lip again, mumbling a “touch me, please” and if she were able to reach a new shade of red, she was flushing it for sure. Fred’s fingers touched her inner thighs, slowly moving towards her neglected core, till his hands lingered restlessly right by her lips, looking back into her eyes. “What’s next?”  
“Rub... mmh, touch your finger on my” she took a deep breath in, visualizing what was to come, “on my nub” she finished, feeling something akin to shyness. They had done this multiple times, for sure reached a century in all their years together, but somehow this felt like their first time. Everything felt new and electrifying, and maybe it was this electricity that zapped through her body the moment one of his fingers brushed against her clit, making her let out a broken gasp. “Look at me.” He commanded; his dilated pupils making her want to get down and ride his face, just to get that stupid smirk off of his confident face. She took it as a challenge and stared back head on, until his finger began circling around the clit in the lightest of touches, on and on continually till her thighs buckled out of their own accord.  
“Fuck.” Fred whispered, finally looking down at his ministrations, mumbling something close to “I need a fucking taste...” and without any delay his lips were on her clit, sucking on the skin around it while the tip of his tongue flicked the nub gently and repeatedly, making her scream out a “Fuck, please yes, do that again, ngggh!” her rambling broke off as he let cool breeze hit her pink nub. He pulled back only to take a wide and prolonged lick right from the bottom of her vagina right back to the clit, making her hands grip onto her ankles tightly, to just have somewhere to direct all of her desperacy onto. That made her spread her legs that much farther, if that were even possible, but Fred enjoyed that extra stretch to give him an unadulterated view of some more of her pre-cum making its way out of her. It’s like his tongue had a mind of its own, pushing into the opening with a harsh thrust, far enough to make his nose rub against her clitoris, and that’s about when her legs clamped onto either side of his head, locking him in. He could still hear the continual garble of moans and pleads coming from her, even through the wall of thick thighs on either side of him, but his tongue was still busy moving up and down to get deeper into her. One of his hands came close to where her clit was, rubbing harshly against what was now a pink swollen nub.  
She thrust her hips ahead, a reaction he saw coming with the overstimulation, but still pushed him enough to make him retract his tongue. He was almost angry for this not letting him taste her anymore, but the view he got when he moved back made his two fingers rubbing on the clit that much faster. She was a fucking mess above him, her hair wild against the wall, her nipples almost tearing through the clothes every time she gasped, which was continually synchronized as he continued, her lips moist and thoroughly bitten raw, mouth open in a muted gasp. She was so far gone that she didn’t even notice it when he stood up, his thumb still continuing religiously on her nub as his other hand grabbed onto her hair and pulled her into a wet kiss. They both groaned against their lips, tongues clashing roughly and he knew she can taste herself on him. With only his thumb busy, he made use of the position to push two long fingers into her. Her hands left their place on her now bruising ankles and held onto his back, nails clawing sharply making him push his dick against the washer just for some relief, “Fuck, you’re so hot.” Fred moved the fingers that were currently deep inside her, pulling them almost all the way out only to push them back in and curl upwards as his lips sucked against her neck again. His lips vibrated at the rough moan she let out, hands grabbing onto his hair where it’s longest. It was almost like she shook herself to another dimension when his fingers made her cum, and was she a sight to behold.

Her head was thrown forward onto his shoulder, both her hands now grabbing his arm for dear life, as if not knowing if she should push him in further or pull his hands out, her torso moving along with his hands on their own, while her toes curled till her joints looked white. “Oh my god Fr... fuck, that was, fuck. What the fuck.” She groaned, not quite making sense but he knew what she meant, this was quite something.  
She was coming down from her high when his fingers that were still situated in her, curled again. She gasped and looked up at him with an alarmed look, “Fred,” she said warningly. She shook her head but her eyes shut as she folded forward into his body when his other hand brushed against her clit again. “Where’s the fun in one, baby.”  
She bit his pec lightly, earning a grunt and a pinch on her clit which was just on the line of too much and perfect. She looked up into his eyes, and that’s how she came the second time, with him staring down at her with a look that in itself would make anybody orgasm, his eyebrows lightly furrowed with a sheen of sweat on his forehead, a small smile on his face. The moment she came his lips were on hers again, this time slow and languid, making her feel like she kept on coming for hours. When their lips parted her eyelids felt like they were weighing her down, so she let her cheek rest on his shoulder, maybe just for a minute.  
__________  
She took a deep breath in as she woke up, a small smile falling on her face and she burrowed her face closer into his warmth, when with a start she truly woke up, memories from yesterday flushing back in. Maybe it was the start that woke Fred up too, because she pulled away to see him staring back at her with the same intense gaze that always made her stomach coil up.  
“Good morning,” Fred rasped, his matching smile slowly turning into a low frown at the bewildered look he saw her giving him. He knew he should’ve left when he brought her sleeping form up to the bedroom, because he was clearly no longer drunk, could very well drive himself back home, but something in him made him want to curl up on this too big of a bed for just one person. Just to get a good soundless sleep like he had been missing for God knows how long now.  
“I’m sorry,” he spoke up, not wanting to hear her apologetically asking him to leave, “Uh, I’ll let myself out.” He stood up, already missing the warmth of her body as he stood. She sat up, hair crazily messy and eyes twinkling in the beautiful fucking way they always did in the morning.  
“Your shirt,” she croaked, voice lost sometime last night, “I didn’t put it in the drier last night.” Before Fred could say that he can take one of the shirts he still had yet to pick up from the house, she continued “Maybe you could stay back while it dries, it may take hours.” Her innocent eyes a stark contrast to her slight smirk she kept trying to tone down, looking back at him to understand what she was implying.  
“Yeah, could take all day too.” Fred found himself murmuring, as he kneeled back down on the bed, shrugging his shoulders in faux nonchalance. She giggled and got on her knees too, hands wrapping around his shoulders, “I wonder what we could do while we wait.” She whispered as their lips met in the middle, light and happy.  
“If we look at the tally, it anyways looks like I owe you an orgasm” she murmured against his lips, to get a snarky “I think you mean two” back at her, and she pushed him back to lie on the bed while she kneeled above him. He looked at her beautiful figure with the same loving gaze they both had lost somewhere along the way.  
They knew this was something they would have a talk about soon. But for now, they could enjoy another day away from reality and in each other’s arms, knowing the passion they thought was lost, had just needed a wash.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you liked that. A dream I had made me write this, so if you liked that I will dream more or maybe even write a juicy smut of what you dream of too.  
> I genuinely have a happy dance every time someone comments. Just letting you know. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading !!


End file.
